


The Sound of Star

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個全員都在，歡樂的故事，也是我的第一篇 ST 同人。<br/>雖然是 AOS，但人物性格大量（？）參考了 TOS ，設定也是。這是兩個我都喜愛，而且覺得各有其優缺點的世界。<br/>然後……是啊我的故事經常會在同一個時間軸上，所以這雖然是第一篇，但日後的發展大概就還是 Spirk 一直線吧，是我（還不知道盡頭在哪裡）的目標。<br/>以及，我的cp不分攻受，雖然目前還沒到那一步，離那一步也很遙遠……XDDDD<br/>本篇收錄在同人小說本《群星俯瞰》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

艦長日誌 Stardate 4414.1

我們離開行星Sibylla-A1準備前往第7星系的M-H-14衛星，以取得企業號下一段航程所需的補給，而就在途中，我們遇見了前所未見的生命型態。  
如果說，我們所有人都從中學習到了什麼，或許是的。

☆

 

「我得說，這相當……令人訝異，」年輕的瓦肯軍官盯著被移到最下層的黑皇后，微微挑起眉梢，「或者說，大膽，艦長。」

半隻胳膊斜撐在桌沿，彷彿把座椅和坐姿之間的關係重新定義過的青年艦長唇邊掛著一個懶散的微笑，「我本來以為會聽到的用詞是『莽撞』。」

即使那抹笑容中帶有一絲打趣，Spock也直接無視了它，「在大部份時刻，內建數值一旦被定位為前提，自然不需特意強調。」

「我真的太喜歡你誇獎我的方式了，Mr. Spock，」Kirk眨眨一隻眼睛，「那麼，十分鐘前你是怎麼說的，『不超過十步你的皇后便將陣亡』？現在看來似乎頗有難度吧。」

「的確，」他贊同地點頭，「對於你出人預料的行進方式，我總會感覺驚奇。」

「你是真的『感覺』驚奇，還是你只是想強調『出人預料』？」

Spock這次真的有些訝異地停頓了幾秒，「這值得深思，艦長。」

很輕很輕的哼笑飄出鼻尖，Kirk輕晃的指尖向著三維棋盤最底層虛劃了半圈，「我討厭輸，Spock，更討厭被預告會輸。」

「的確如此，」Spock平靜頜首，「可惜這也只是拖延時間。」

「一旦多出時間就有新的可能性。」

「事實上，」少有情緒波動的瓦肯青年微微揚眉，「這──」

突然的哨音打斷娛樂室內和諧的氣氛，Kirk迅速回應來自艦橋的呼喚，「狀況？Mr. Sulu。」

『艦長，你該過來看看。我們……不知道那是什麼。』

娛樂室中的兩人互望一眼，「危險嗎？」Spock問。

『無法判斷，至少目前看來還算安全。』

「知道了，我們馬上來。」站起的同時視線掃過桌上未完的棋局，Kirk指尖輕輕敲在棋盤邊緣，「這局先記下。」

「當然，」幾乎同時跟上Kirk的腳步，Spock回答，「這有極高的可能是我的第81次勝利。」

「我怎麼一點都不訝異你在計數，」瞥了他一眼，Kirk大步跨出娛樂室，臉上是他無論面對什麼都不輕易退縮的微笑，「在失去任何可能之前，一切都是不定數，Mr. Spock。」

☆

 

「艦長抵達艦橋。」

「艦長，」旋動椅子半側過身，Sulu在確認來人之後旋即轉回原位，「這些突然在前方出現，沒有明確的生命跡象，也沒有類似影像的已知記錄。」

Kirk半瞇起眼盯著螢幕上那道在整片星光襯飾下顯得極其炫目的帶狀虹光，不斷變換的七彩光芒彷彿數條蜿蜒交纏在虛空之中的綢帶，盤旋舞動，偶爾間隙閃出幾道星爆般的光點又滅，既美麗又奇異。「呃，有誰知道這是什麼？」

「正如Mr. Sulu所說，對這個影像沒有可供查詢的記錄，」已然回歸定位的大副注視了那些閃爍搖晃的光帶幾秒，轉而低頭確認監測螢幕上閃出的數據，「不具備已知生命特徵，但發現這些光帶的結構和分子力場相當接近，同時，它擁有、」Spock在停頓的瞬間幾不可察地皺起眉，「11級的能量。」

Kirk猛地轉頭，「11級？」

「是的，艦長。」

「Dr. Marcus，妳認為呢？」

「缺乏足夠的資訊，艦長，但我認為11級的能量足以輕易癱瘓我們的所有動力和反擊能力。」

「也就是非常危險是嗎？謝謝。」年輕的艦長只思索了極短暫的時間，「Uhura，我要妳保持頻道淨空，監控所有可能的訊號；Mr. Spock，用所有已知語言發出友善訊息，如果有任何變化，讓我知道。」

「是，長官。」

「艦、艦長，」在緊張時總不免流露明顯口音的領航員突然驚叫，「我們好像被掃描了！而且……我從來沒看過這種掃瞄方式，它像是、呃……總之，我們可以看見。」

所有人的視線同時集中在那些晃動著膨脹起來的光線上，它們正以看似緩慢實則驚人的速度向著企業號沿展而來。

「我建議立刻啟動防護罩，艦長，這有可能不是單純的掃瞄而是攻擊。」Marcus的口吻嚴肅，Spock同時點了頭，「同意，就算那只是掃瞄，也會讓我方在之後可能的攻擊中失去談判籌碼。」

「艦長，約九十秒後直接接觸，是否現在啟動防護罩？」

「先等等。」

「艦長？」

「兩位的建議都很有道理，」鈷藍色的眼眸直視那些清晰可見的光芒一小會兒，嘴角略顯飛揚地勾起，「不過如果不是這樣呢？如果對方只是測試我們，看看我們是不是，我不知道，來攻擊的？」他聳了聳肩，「他們比我們先來。」

「這、」沒有停止觀察數據的大副愣了極短的分秒，他掀了掀唇，「這合乎邏輯。」

Kirk短促一笑，伸手開啟通訊，「這裡是全艦廣播。我們遇上未知能量，暫時沒有交戰意圖，輪機室，盯好你們手上的所有設備，其他各機組人員停止非必要活動，原地待命，有任何異常立刻回報。Kirk離線。」安穩坐回座位，他凝視那些從光帶邊緣一路伸展開來的光芒在螢幕上舞動，毫不停歇地更靠向他的船艦。

「艦長，約十秒後直接接觸。是否啟動防護罩？」

Kirk閉了閉眼，他聽見軍靴躂──、地一聲輕響，落在悄無聲息的艦橋中央，就在自己的座椅靠左兩步左右的地方，那或許是只有他能夠聽見的足音，他在吁了口氣的瞬間才真正意識到眼角過度的緊繃幾乎讓眼睛感覺刺痛。Kirk聽著Chekov語調生硬的倒數，讓自己往後沉進座椅中，「保持不動。」


	2. Chapter 2

那個接觸幾乎能夠用溫柔形容。  
懸浮半空的彩色粒子宛如散發微光的粉塵，輕巧漫過整個船艦後又安靜退回原位，那些光帶在接觸之後沒有更多動作，只是停在原地緩慢搖晃，在無垠星光中看不出規律的閃爍看起來甚至是種特殊的舞蹈，眾人看著那些炫麗卻柔和的光芒，一時都有些出神。

「艦長，」微沉的聲音打破艦橋奇特的寧靜，Spock淡淡地說，「對方後退了。」

「嗯？喔，」Kirk用力眨了眨眼，「探測生命跡象？」

「沒有發現，長官。」Chekov停了一停又磕磕絆絆開口，「能量也沒有變化。」

「Uhura，有任何回應嗎？」

「所有頻道都沒有回應。」

「繼續發出友善訊號，」Kirk有些困惑地看著那些光帶，「Chekov，對方的位置？Chekov？」

不知為何反應有些遲鈍的領航員轉頭，以看似平常卻又遲緩的速度回答，「沒有……改變，長官，我想。」

「你想？」隱約覺得有哪裡不對卻又好像一時抓不準感覺奇特的點，Kirk下意識地晃了晃頭，「好吧，保持警戒。」

「遵命──」不經意揚起的音調在半空急轉又收在Chekov突然緊閉的嘴角，他訝異地猛眨眼，吞了幾次口水像在嚥下那些莫名歡快的聲符，「我是說，是，長官。」

「真是讓人搞不懂。」Kirk一撇嘴角，站起的同時Spock往前一步恰恰停在他身側，「艦長，我建議探測對方，範圍鎖定光帶中心，同時把資料回傳星艦總部。如果對方真的沒有敵意，應該不會因為被掃瞄就發動攻擊。」

「嗯，就這麼做，Mr. Sulu，執行。」Kirk點頭同意，同時打開通訊器，「Mr. Scott，我要你給輪機室做一個基本檢測，確定剛才那些光線沒有造成什麼影響，Scotty？」通訊器中傳出幾絲奇妙的聲音卻沒有聽見答覆，Kirk皺起眉，「輪機室，有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒有問題！」隔了半晌才傳回的聲音不知為何有些氣急敗壞，幾個明顯像是衣物摩擦或肢體拉扯的細微聲響拖拉出一小片意義不明的雜音，Scott比平時更顯得尖銳一點的音調喃喃著幾句咒罵卻至少沒讓那些成為正式的句子，「我是說，沒什麼大問題，如果這幾個傢伙突然決定一邊唱歌一邊工作我想也不會是因為大家突然都中了愉快病毒，等等，真的不是嗎？喂，你！」

「Scotty？」Kirk在一絲困惑和更多好奇之間硬忍下一個微笑，「說人話。」

「我是說，……算了，沒事，好了，你們，回去工、噢Shit！」輪機長的聲音離開了幾秒，Kirk轉頭看了看四周似乎各自覺得情況有趣的船員們和他們臉上的笑容，他微微歪著頭，「好吧，好吧，Scotty，我相信你一點事都沒有，」輕輕一頓，他在真的咧開嘴咯咯笑之前意識到他竟然在這種時候想要放聲大笑，或者，哼段曲子，「今天天氣真好對吧，沒有來場下大雨般的爆炸。」

「艦長？」Spock銳利的視線猛地停在Kirk身上，「在一艘星艦上開天氣的玩笑完全不合時宜，如果你考慮了行星爆炸造成的航程障礙，請記住那對舵手來說永遠不是應該輕率以對的事。」

「噢噢，我不介意，完全的。」Sulu輕飄飄的言語插進Spock略顯嚴厲的發言間際，聽起來帶有某種韻律感，「那太容易了，我是說，閃開任～何～小～碎～石，容易。」

「Mr. Sulu，」Kirk對他的舵手皺起眉，神情凝重，Spock眼中期待的熱度在Kirk邊搖頭邊說出「你不該說出來，這樣之後沒有人會願意和我打賭你到底能不能全數閃開」的瞬間下滑至冰點。

「艦長，您真的在艦上主導了任何賭局嗎？」

「呃、不，」他眨著眼，「主導的，沒有，沒那回事，還沒發生，我是說，從沒發生過。」

正想再說些什麼，Kirk卻像是為了轉換話題般再次啟動通訊器，「這裡是全艦廣播。各部門主管，檢測是否發生異常狀況，有任何異樣立刻向我回報。Kirk離線。」他轉頭的同時一攤手，「現在不是計較我做過什麼的時機，Mr. Spock，我們還有個未知情況等在前面，雖然我覺得它們蠻無害的，感覺不錯，對吧，那個……飄來飄去的樣子。」

「我無法理解你所說的『感覺不錯』，從客觀條件上來看，對方依然握有輕易癱瘓我們的能力，艦長。」他停了一停，微略收緊的下顎透出一股隱含猶疑的困惑，「事實上，我更無法理解的是你的態度，你真的不覺得這是個嚴重的事件嗎？」

「我當然──」Kirk才開口又停下，「這可能沒那麼嚴重。」

Spock因為對方神情中的輕快蹙起眉，「艦長？」

「沒有人受到傷害，沒有人被威脅，或許我們還可以就近觀察那個未知的能量，會是個不錯的新發現，我猜。」Kirk有點不確定自己是不是在搖頭晃腦，但不知為何這帶有規律感的晃動讓他心情很好，太好了，「其實，我覺得這一切都挺不錯。」

盯著Kirk的確一派輕鬆甚至漫不在乎的神情，Spock真真切切皺起了眉。這不太對勁。「Jim，你沒事嗎？」

「我？我怎麼了嗎？」疑惑回問，Kirk順著Spock目光的落點摸摸自己不知何時明顯上揚的嘴角，「嗯？」

「不，我想你有哪裡──」Spock略帶擔憂，一句話還沒說完，卻被Uhura冷靜卻彷彿哪裡顯得突兀的發言打斷，「艦長，9號甲板回報狀況。」

「請說。」

她輕按耳機停頓了片刻，神情重又恢復平淡，「有幾名船員在甲板上跳踢踏舞。」

「知道了，」Kirk點頭。

「艦長？」Spock盯著Kirk，再轉頭看看毫不覺得有哪裡不對勁的Uhura，「踢踏舞？」他強調。

「踢踏舞。就我所知，是幾個人圍成一圈，邊以腳踩踏發出聲響邊吹口哨或演奏風琴，快節奏的那種舞蹈吧。」

「我知道，我喜歡踢踏舞！」

Chekov在一旁咧著大大的笑，而Kirk只瞥了他一眼，「妳現在說明的樣子真像Spock啊，這是透過什麼標準教程訓練出來的？辦得到嗎？」

「我相信就算是艦長，通過適當的教育和嚴格的訓練之後也是能夠理性思考的，」她淡淡地說。

「就算是？」

神情冷靜的通訊官又停了幾秒，同時理所當然地無視了Kirk混合了質疑和小小憤慨的目光，「艦長，景觀甲板報告，大家決定在景觀甲板舉辦一分鐘家鄉名曲接龍演唱比賽，由安全部門主辦，請問艦長願不願意擔任總評審。」

「當然可以，」Kirk笑得眉眼彎彎，「一起嗎？」

「可以考慮。」

「軍官也可以參加嗎？」一旁Chekov馬上舉起手，「Катюша、Катюша、Катюша～[1]」

「Chekov？」歡快的音符從年輕軍官嘴裡像是終於控制不住般滑洩而出，Spock盯著他就像是看著什麼未知的生物一般，還沒對此發表評論，就像是為了對抗Chekov快樂的節奏，旁邊Sulu搖頭晃腦地唱著『ごらんあれが竜飛岬北のはずれと』[2]，Spock的視線在兩人身上來回巡梭，比起訝異更多的是困惑，「這個不合規範的行為在我印象中似乎從未在船上發生過。」

「別那麼在意這種事啦，Spock，我喜歡這個，」跟著節拍，Kirk在座位上極其輕微地扭動了幾下，「沒事的。」

「不，艦長，我認為事情的確有什麼地方不合常理，」Spock觀察著艦橋裡出奇輕鬆的氣氛，不止是Chekov，所有人臉上或大或小的笑容都帶有某種脫離現實的恍惚，他在聽見另一邊不曉得是誰唱起『當被狗兒咬，當被蜜蜂叮[3]，直直往前走，不要遲疑不要迷路[4]』時思考了幾秒，一個跨步回到Kirk身邊，他略微低下身，「艦長，我合理懷疑剛才的光線掃描對船員造成一定程度的心理影響，建議出現這些奇特表現的軍官接受醫療檢測。」

Kirk一臉詫異地盯著Spcok好半晌，又轉頭看看神情輕鬆的所有人，最終他看向還在螢幕前方歡欣舞動的那道光帶，「呃，你真覺得有這麼嚴重嗎？我是說、」他甩了甩頭，試圖趕開那些不知從何處冒出的愉快情緒，「至少目前看來，沒有什麼真的很……糟糕的事，」他一邊說著，不自覺地停頓下來，「糟糕，」Kirk以一種介於困惑和爽朗之間的語調重覆，「這真的不糟糕嗎？Spock。」

「艦長？」Spock皺眉看著Kirk眼中那抹少見的遲疑，「這無疑相當地──」話還沒說完，尖哨響起，他看著Kirk按下通訊器，略帶驚慌的聲音迫不及待竄了出來，「我要求支援，現在！」

Kirk和Spock飛快交錯的視線中同時閃過一絲警戒，「Scotty？」Kirk問。

『我說真的，真的！再沒有人把這些在我的！我的地盤上跳舞的人拖走，我就把引擎關了，大家一起在這裡飄著吧！你們再唱啊，再唱啊！』

Kirk猛眨著眼，試圖從混雜在喧鬧歌聲中的咒罵裡辨清輪機長的怒吼，「Scotty？發生什麼事了？你們那裡──」一陣夾帶狂笑的歌聲和腳步聲成功打斷Kirk的疑問，他抬起頭看見Spock凝重的眼神，這絕對有什麼地方不對，Kirk在腦中提醒自己，應該很嚴重，看看Spock，都能用肉眼看得出他在擔心了，多不科學。Kirk聽著從通訊器中傳出的『妳能盡情舞動盡情跳躍』[5]，掀了掀唇，在那一頭輪機長狂吼著『從那些儀器上下去！』和『當他們慾火焚身妳抽身而退』[5]的各種歌聲或怒罵伴奏下，他聽見自己說：「沒事的，Scotty，就只是唱唱歌而已啊，你就──放輕鬆。」

Spock瞬間大睜又斂的眼明確捕捉到Kirk說話間無意識的一絲畏縮，彷彿連他自己都對自己所說的話感覺訝異。Spock在Krik再講些什麼之前靠向通訊設備，「Mr. Scott，這裡是Spock。請盡力維持機件運作，原地待命，有任何阻礙就要求安全部門支援，或是把妨礙你的人關進衣櫃。艦長，」他看見Kirk鈷藍色的眼緊追自己說話時開闔的嘴唇，卻更多像是在和什麼抗爭，Spock低聲說，「那些光線。」

「你說得對，一定、」Kirk又甩了甩頭，然後他笑了出來，「不不，沒那麼糟。」

「艦長。」

「好吧，好吧，我懂了，很嚴重，你說得對，」Kirk打開通訊器，「Bones？你在嗎？請帶上緊急醫療設備到艦橋一趟，或是，帶上麥克風也行。Kirk離線。」

「艦長！」

Kirk在Spock毫不掩藏的瞪視中平舉起雙手，「健康檢查，噢我真恨這個。看起來不對勁的那些傢伙優先？」

「以重要性而言，艦長永遠是第一優先順位。」

「Spoooooooc──kkkkkkkkkk──」

Spock不為所動的看著Kirk，從他眼角細微的閃爍讀出一絲隨時準備轉身逃走的渴望，「就算您用這種無法理解的語氣羞辱我的名字也無法改變這個事實。」

「嘿，我沒有羞辱你！」他停了一停，「就算是，我也有這個特權。」

「艦長，你剛才是否蓄意擴大了特權許可的範圍？」Spcok敏銳的質疑被隨著電梯門開啟時響起的一聲「Bali Ha'i [6]～」打斷，腳步虛浮的身影隨之閃進眾人視線，McCoy一手揮舞著他的三錄儀彷彿揮舞利劍，另一手以一種滿是歡欣的方式在半空中劃著小圈，「怎麼大家都還坐著？動動你們的肥屁股，運動時間！」

「Bones？」Kirk盯著很少看來如此輕率的醫官，意味警告的鈴聲在他耳中轟鳴作響，腦中有一個角落不斷提醒他這一切都不對有什麼地方出了錯，但更多部份則完全不受控制地隨著他的醫官笑呵呵哼唱的『別這麼殘忍地對待一顆真心』[7]搖搖擺擺，「好屁股，」他最終對他撅起屁股的醫官和在完美時機一巴掌拍在上頭為一曲劃下句點的通訊官各豎起一隻大姆指。

在一片吵雜──Spock在周圍各種混雜在一起的聲響終於發展到他無法繼續忽視的程度時承認了那些的確相當令人不快──的邊緣，Spock逐一看向還搖搖晃晃唱著『我不想被束縛』[8]邊跳起新一輪扭扭舞的McCoy，和在旁邊一派冷靜卻正用鞋跟踢著椅背打節拍的Uhura；不遠的另一邊，Marcus和Chekov手臂勾著手臂，在Chekov「Barynya，barynya，sudarynya-barynya～」[9]的輕快歌聲中不停轉著圈還把另外幾個軍官也拉在一起成了一個轉來轉去蹦蹦跳跳的環；Sulu彷彿帶著哭腔的轉音和他臉上的笑容充滿不協調感，Spock幾乎都能感覺到自己耳朵上的血管在各種不同頻率卻同樣不合時宜的樂音中煩躁抽動，「艦長，」他一把捉住雖然還好好坐著上半身卻止不住搖晃的Kirk手臂，然後驚覺自己完全沒有得到預期的關注，「Jim！」

「S──」Kirk在抬頭前真切感覺到皮膚竄過一陣恐慌，不是因為感覺危險，而是因為他根本感覺不到任何危險，「Spock，我需要、」他抓著Spock的手站起身，卻在站直的同時看見Spock震驚的臉正在左右晃盪，他才想大笑就意識到那不是Spock的臉在搖晃，而是自己正跟著「你正活著啊，正活著啊，啊－哈－哈－哈，正活著啊」[10]的歌聲跳著迪斯可舞步，更可怕的是，那個歌聲不是傳自別的地方而是來自自己嘴裡。

「別再唱了，」Spock緊抓著Kirk手臂，好像這樣就能讓他的艦長稍微停在原地一樣，「那個光線！我們得停止這一切。」

「你說得對，我們得搞清楚這到底是怎麼回事，」Kirk微曲的右手舉在半空，高揚的食指衝著Spock的臉比劃，「啊－哈－哈－哈，正活著唷～」

「……」Spock盯著扭動的Kirk足足一分鐘，在這期間無視了旁邊無比輕快的在彩虹那端的某處[11]啊大合唱、彷彿沒完沒了的Heigh-HoHeigh-HoHeigh-Ho[12]，和一些根本聽不出是什麼的旋律，他深吸了口氣，「艦長，抱歉了。」  
Sopck往前跨了一大步，一手環住Kirk腰側，比對方略長的腿卡進他雙膝，完全字面意義上的把他的艦長困在自己手臂和身體圈出的狹窄空隙之中。

「呣，Spock，這真是令我意外，一個探戈的邀請？」Kirk一臉燦笑，在伸出手試圖抓握瓦肯人的手臂之前，他低下頭打量Spock緊扣住自己腰的手，「所以我要跳女士那邊嗎？」

「從邏輯上來說，」空下的手按上Kirk胸前，略一施力把他硬按回座位上，Spock半俯在他的艦長上方不到一吋之外，幾乎還了他一個溫柔的微笑，「你選擇傳統意義上的女性舞步是合理的，我是說，身高考量。」  
輕巧的機械音中，被啟動的安全帶俐落把還在試圖掙扎的Kirk固定在椅子上，Spock在確定Kirk的確在坐回原位後乖乖安靜下來時輕而短促地笑了一下，「盡管和您的性格徹底背道而馳，但安靜點總是好的，艦長。」

被綁在艦長座席上的Kirk猛眨著眼，腦中沖刷而過的歡快音符依然響個不停，卻的確因為無法動彈而減低了那讓人不由自主手舞足蹈的衝動，「固定不動還真是個好辦法，還有，請提醒我之後再和你討論身高問題。」他小小喘了口氣，強迫自己不動手解開安全帶，遠比之前冷靜的視線在艦橋轉了一圈，「Mr. Spock，建議？綁住那些跳個不停的傢伙，一個個拖去吊在Ｊ氏管上示眾？」

「好主意，艦長，雖然一如你平常那些主意似的不切實際。」Spock極其細微地揚起嘴角，「船員們的反應由那些光線激發，但目前並不造成即刻危險，而且，」他看向那些還在歡唱不休的船員們，「不可思議，所有人看起來都很愉快。」

「我就不對你對別人的愉快感覺奇怪這一點發表什麼意見了，」Kirk壓下自覺比平常聲調更高的一串笑聲，「剛才發出的友善訊息，有任何回應嗎？」

「沒有具體的訊息，」Spock盯著螢幕，「不過……傳回了某些聲音，有一定的規律，很像某種音樂，」他動手調動通訊器，「需要切換到廣播模式嗎？」

「好、不，不不不，」Kirk才點頭又縮了回去，「聽起來像音樂？似乎相當不妙，看看這裡的狀況，」他朝著那些船員歪了歪下巴，「我想我們不需要更多音樂了。」

Spock完全同意，「回應又停了，那些聲音也可能不具任何意義。」

「唔，」Kirk一手按在太陽穴上，試圖藉以壓抑那些在身體裡像著火的泡泡糖般膨脹的衝動，看看你的船員，James T. Kirk，他們現在最不需要的就是一個耽於歌唱慾望的艦長！他的眼角看見Sulu終於也離開了座位加入那一群狂歡，抱著手臂和Chekov肩併著肩踢出整齊的跨步，McCoy用酒瓶或不知什麼敲著儀表板，和Marcus合唱起唱吧我的音樂天使[13]，「天啊，誰去給他們裝盞吊燈算了，」Kirk嘀咕著，虛懸在半空中的手左右晃動又突兀地停下，「等等，你說，那聽起來像是音樂？」

「對。」

「如果，我是說如果，那就是他們的訊息呢？你看，被那個光線影響之後所有人都在唱歌，呃、我說所有人，你知道我的意思？」

Spock略一挑眉，「Jim。」

明明聽似警告的語氣，但語尾淡淡的上揚卻透出一股少見的柔和，Kirk因為那其中幾不可察的促狹跟著瞇起眼放鬆下來，「好吧，我的意思是，假設音樂，不管什麼音樂，就是他們溝通的方式呢？透過……」他輕輕揮著手指，克制自己不要做出更大的動作，「我也不知道，共鳴什麼的。」

「很有可能，」Spock認真思索，「雖然我們還不了解其中的規則，不過……」他在Kirk略帶困惑的注視下飛快在資料庫中尋找起某個特定目標。

「Spcok？」

「以音樂是對方的溝通方式這個假設為前提，艦長，」沒有停下動作，Spock一邊解釋，「當然，這只是理論，我認為用音樂向對方表達地球人的邏輯模式是可行的，也就是──」

「好了好了，」Kirk小小吞嚥了一下，他在想要大笑的情緒間隙強迫自己消化瓦肯人的訊息，「你就做吧。」

「我已經做了，」Spock注意著螢幕上的訊號，在等待回應的短短時間裡瞥了眼歡唱舞蹈的船員們，和即使被綁在椅子上也還是扭個沒完的艦長，輕輕嘆了口氣。

Kirk注意到他混雜了無奈和幾分笑意的微妙表情，和在這整個狀況中與其說是一如平常過於冷靜，不如說是比平時面對緊急情況時更為溫和的反應，被音符塞去大半導致並不能那麼靈活思考的腦子隱約有個想法卻一時找不出連結，「那更好，」Kirk輕輕地說，以一種滿含溫情的方式，就像個並不真心抱怨的孩子，而Spock只安靜凝視他幾秒，然後再次移開了視線。


	3. Chapter 3

「對方有了回應，艦長，」他仔細聆聽傳回的聲音後說，「我判斷那是具有高度邏輯能力的生命體，從他們回應的方式來看，除了理解，他們也擁有重新組織的智慧，而且從速度來看，智力相當高，只是可能……」他微微偏著頭，在Kirk徵詢般地說著「表達方式不是我們能理解的？」時點頭同意，「正是如此。」

「編碼模式？我們能夠解讀嗎？」

「理論上可行，但需要時間，」Spock的視線飄向Uhura，她正在一群船員歡快的合唱聲中旋轉，髮尾飛起的烏黑弧光和她臉上明亮的笑容在那一瞬間讓他收回了將近出口的一句叫喚，他為自己的遲疑困惑了幾秒重又開口，「Uhura，我需要妳的幫助。」

「什麼？」穿透空氣的回應完全順應節拍，Uhura平常總帶有幾分銳利的聲音在帶著韻律的此時卻是感覺上彷彿久違的柔和，她踩著滑步般的輕快腳步走了過來，在經過被綁在艦長座椅上兀自扭動的Kirk時淡淡挑起嘴角，手肘溫和地敲敲他肩膀，帶著一絲甜美的暖意讓Kirk咯咯發笑。「我該找妳跳舞才對，單純基於身高。」他在Uhura翻起白眼時補充，他的通訊官卻給了他一個充滿惡作劇意味的眼神，邊哼著節奏輕快的旋律，她說，「只要你肯穿上高跟鞋，我隨時有空。」

「呃，妳知道，還是當我沒提，」Kirk打了個寒顫。

「我需要妳幫我解讀這些，」Spock完全沒打算介入那些明顯缺乏實質意義的玩笑，他調整著翻譯機的數據，在Uhura轉到身邊時一把捉住她半推半押到椅子上讓她乖乖待在原地，「我知道做為分析這些數據嚴重不足，不過透過比對這兩組音訊的規則，應該可以找出對方語言的基本邏輯。」

「唔，」她睜著微微失神的雙眼看著Spock好一會兒，才用力甩了甩頭，閃動奇特光彩的目光在她猛眨著眼的動作下逐漸平靜，「我剛才……是不是跟那傢伙開了什麼討厭的玩笑？」

「要他穿上高跟鞋陪妳跳舞嗎？是的，」Spock低聲回答，莫名透出一股放鬆下來的細微笑意。

她抿緊下唇，「真糟，我怎麼會說出來呢。」

「Uhura，我聽見了！」

「我想，你的想法可行，」和Spock一起無視了他們的艦長嘀嘀咕咕那一串抱怨，Uhura目光不離螢幕，指尖飛快調整數據，「『嗨……嗨……地球……人……』Spock，這是他們的訊息！」她將轉譯的機械合成音切進廣播頻道，「艦長？」

「地球人？聽起來倒不是個不友善的稱呼，」Kirk揚起眉，正想說話，周邊沒停過的歌聲就逼得他又闔上了嘴，他皺著眉，「我需要行動自由，Spock。」

「艦長，我必須提醒你光線對你同樣有所影響。」

「我知道，」Krik索然揮著手指，一邊鬆開了安全帶，「所以我的意思是，如果我又開始做什麼……不太對勁的事，抓住我，或任何你認為該做的。」他站了起來，強壓下像是從後腦往全身流竄的一股雀躍，他在原地深呼吸了幾次才走向他的大副，從Spock遞出的手中接過耳機，對他緊接著抓握自己手臂把自己釘在原地的動作毫不在意，他轉頭看向Uhura，「準備翻譯器，切進主要頻道，保留全部記錄。」

「是，長官。」

Kirk接收到她準備完成的暗號，他輕輕點頭回應，在她切進頻道後沉著開口，「這裡是聯邦星艦企業號，我是艦長James T. Kirk，請表明身份？」

頻道裡響起一陣細小的噪音，然後是一段輕柔音樂，Kirk看了眼輕輕搖頭表示不解其意的Spock，又看向Uhura，「上尉？」

「可以翻譯，他們說……」她突然停下動作，有些訝異地抬頭看向她的兩個長官，「對方說，你好，你們好，讓我們來見你們，我們是『音樂』。」

「音、」Kirk頓了一頓，「好吧，『音樂』。嗨，『音樂』先生，或女士，我很高興可以和你們有所交流，不過在此之前，請給我，」他和Spock飛快交換了視線，瓦肯人略帶保留地搖頭，下顎同時提醒般地點向那些聚成一團高聲歡唱的船員，「艦長，對方對船員的影響能力值得高度警戒，在我方船員行為能力不受控制的此刻，我不認為讓對方登艦是正確選擇。」

Kirk點點頭，再次示意Uhura打開通訊頻道，「一分鐘。Kirk離線。」視線掃向那群邊唱歌邊試圖排成一列跳起康康或大腿舞的船員，他忍下扶額嘆息或加入那一群的衝動，感覺到拖加在手臂上的力道緊了一緊，「能把這些人都固定起來大概情況會好得多，至少可以安靜點。Uhura，拜託妳先抓住Bones？」

「是，」她飛快應聲，才要站起又被Kirk叫住，「不對，妳別站起來，坐下！」

一旁Spock空出一隻手，飛快在她坐回原位時啟動安全帶把她固定在座位上，「抱歉。」

「沒關係，這樣比較好，」立刻了解兩人為何這麼做，她點點頭，伸手脫下一隻靴子，「Dr. McCoy？麻煩你過來一下。」

Kirk從眼角瞥見她的動作，在直面其中的荒謬和想要爆笑的衝動間扭曲了嘴角，「她是不是脫了隻靴子？Spock，她是不是──」

「是的，艦長，」正面對著Uhura的Spock清楚看見她拎起那隻靴子，瞄準還在不遠的前方扭動高歌對她的呼喚聽而不聞的McCoy，他對Kirk點點頭，全不打算過問從通訊官手上飛向醫官的到底是什麼東西。

「Damn！」McCoy的怒吼緊隨著啪──地一聲悶響傳來，Kirk回頭時正好看見他從臉上抓下那隻靴子瞪大眼試圖找出兇手，「我是個醫生，不是垃圾回收門！」

「Bones！」Kirk忽視了腦中關於Spock的某個想法，這真有點不對勁可是可以之後再說，他轉身盯著似乎因為正中鼻樑的一擊暫時脫離那莫名其妙的歡樂狀態的醫官，「坐下。」

「什麼！」

「坐下，這是命令！」Kirk看著McCoy雖然露出想要抱怨的臉卻立刻就地坐下，再次壓下或許是因為高聲說話而再次湧現的快樂情感，手臂上Spock緊緊抓握的力量和僅在一步之後的體溫比他以為的更能幫助他穩定情緒，他深深吸進空氣，在緩慢吐息的瞬間意識到身後的瓦肯人正和自己用同樣的節奏吐了口長氣，Kirk在察覺之前露出笑容又迅速收起，這次他提高了聲音：「所有人都坐下，地上，或哪裡，現在！還有，抓住你旁邊的隨便哪個，Sulu，逮住Chekov，別讓他再跳了！」

「是，長官！」被Kirk嚴厲的口吻嚇了一跳，Sulu幾乎在應答的下一秒就轉身抓住還在蹦蹦跳跳轉個不停的Chekov，單手扣住年輕領航員手腕壓到他腰後強迫他和自己一起坐在地上。

「Mr.、Mr. Sulu？我、」Chekov用力甩著頭，看起來介於困惑驚嚇和過度興奮後的疲倦之間，他看著Sulu又看看被抓住的雙手，嘴角往下猛地一滑，「噢不，我完全沒有控制自己──」

「好了，Chekov，沒事，」Kirk注意到他一臉沮喪，特意對他擺了擺手才又重新看向他終於安靜下來的船員們，「Ok，先生們，很高興大家都能樂在其中，不過舞會到此結束，嘿，Mr. Bailey，我說所有人坐著別動！」

紅衣軍官立時縮回在半空中揮舞的手，「……抱歉，艦長。」

「當我說別動，就是別動。記住了，」Kirk對他眨眨單邊眼睛，「Uhura，連結回應頻道，先生們，我們會有些……客人，或許很和平、或許不，但我需要你們保持自制、安靜，不受影響，很難控制，我知道，但是你們做得到的。」他飛快瞥了Uhura一眼，後者對他輕輕點頭，他感覺到Spock的右手移到自己肩上輕輕按了下，他在再次開啟回應頻道前飛快朝他的大副丟去個堅定的微笑，「『音樂』，這裡是企業號，歡迎登艦。」


	4. Chapter 4

☆

 

艦長日誌 補充  
自稱『音樂』的未知生命體在帶來出乎預期的派對氣氛後拜訪企業號。  
之前偵測到的帶狀光線，在對方說明後得知本體便是自稱『音樂』的生命體本身，該種族以單純的能量形態存在，並不具有固定的外觀。  
而那些影響船員行為的光線，以『音樂』的說法解釋，「那是你們內心的聲音」。

 

「說真的，Jim，你吃這套？」McCoy靠在艦長座位邊，微垂的肩讓他看起來顯得有點憂鬱。

「什麼？」在PADD上做上註記，Kirk只用眼角瞥了他的醫生兼好友一眼。

「那些小妖精說的，『內心的聲音』叭啦叭啦。」

McCoy就算再怎麼惡聲惡氣也聽不出惡意，Kirk因此咧開嘴角，「人家不是什麼小妖精，他們只是，呃，選擇用這種形象給我們看。」

「巴掌大小，背上還有半透明的翅膀，更別提飄來飄去的時候那些叮叮噹噹的聲音，他們要不是小妖精，我就是彼得潘了，」McCoy嘀咕。

「你才不是！哪有年紀這麼大的彼得潘？別破壞孩子的夢想好嗎。」Kirk半是玩笑地白了他一眼，「老實說，這次的交流基本上還算愉快不是？雖然有些脫序，不過幸好，我愛這個。」

「你愛的無疑是脫序本身，艦長，」從旁插入話題，Spock在艦長席左側一步站定，「『音樂』們，照他們的說法，已經往下一個星系前進，再過10分鐘又37秒便會完全脫離可見範圍。是否需要將影像放上螢幕？」

Kirk訝異地抬起頭，Spock那張看起來沒有太多表情變化的臉居高臨下看著他，「你在建議我們多看『音樂』一眼嗎？」

「即使列入正式記錄，在我們的航程中，或者說，在往後我們也可能再也不會遇見這類型的生命，尤其當這就是他們整個種族時，這個可能性是極高的。我認為艦上諸位對『音樂』這個生命體頗具好感，這個建議出自你們人類慣有的感傷，相當合乎邏輯。」

「『你們』人類，」McCoy嘖了一聲，「這麼說起來，在全船大半船員都處在那種、莫名其妙的歡樂狀況下的時候，就這綠血妖精一點反應都沒有，雖然我真的很討厭這麼說，不過你還真是冷靜得不像個人。」

「反應？」Spock挑高一邊眉毛，還不到他表達不快的程度不過多少有些不打算就此沉默的尖銳，「如果你指的是一邊跳著扭扭舞一邊唱歌──是，我知道什麼是扭扭舞，主要發展在1950、60年代的一種舞蹈，當時的代表人物包括──」Spock在Kirk對他擺擺手，露出一副「算我拜託你，別往下說」的可憐表情時幾不可見地聳肩，「我很慶幸我沒有這種人類反應，嚴格來說，我本來就不是個人。」

「Jim，我們申請痛揍高階軍官的那張表格編號是多少？」

「Dr. McCoy，我必須提醒你，向一個受過完整搏擊訓練的瓦肯軍官，在這艘船艦上，指的也就是我，做出這種挑釁非常不智，尤其在於年齡所導致的體力及反應力明確退化作用下──」Spock還沒說完，Krik終於忍不住開口打斷，「嘿，嘿，Mr. Spock，這不是挑釁，他只是看起來很認真的在開玩笑，好嗎？Bones，我們沒有那種表格，否則我的艙房早就可以直接和醫療室合併了。好了兩位，」Kirl又是好笑又是無奈地推推McCoy，「這件事到此為止，Dr. McCoy，我希望你這陣子多注意是不是有船員留下後遺症，在休息時間唱歌跳舞很好，和工作混在一起就不有趣了。」

「這還用你說，」紮紮實實地瞪了Kirk一眼，McCoy轉身，才跨出一步又回頭，「對了，雖然記憶有點混亂，不過你是不是誇我有個好屁股還摸了我一把？」

「你──」Kirk認真回憶，在想起拍在McCoy扭來扭去的屁股上的那隻手主人是誰時下意識地縮了一縮，最終他只是乾咳了兩聲，「──的屁股的確不錯。」

「你要為性騷擾付出代價，James T. Kirk，」McCoy用一種蓄意惡毒的語氣說，食指戳在半空，「代價！」他以嘴型無聲強調，然後轉頭大步離開艦橋。

「正確來說，性騷擾Dr. McCoy的並不是你，艦長，」Spock看著他的背影，或許不是故意卻放輕了音量。

「因為本來就沒有人性騷擾他。不過讓他以為是我也沒關係，我是說，他還能怎麼報復我，只餵我吃芹菜過日子嗎？Bones記恨不了多久的，」Kirk無所謂地縮起肩膀，半癱坐在椅子上，全然無視那看起來是不是有些不夠莊重，「Spock。」

「是？」

「你並不是完全沒有受到影響，」含笑的語氣中更多的是篤定，「對那個光線。」不用轉頭也能知道瓦肯人會是怎樣一個挑眉的表情，Kirk一手撐著下顎，終於還是半側過身，在看見Spock糾結得幾乎成為V字形的眉毛時忍不住笑咧嘴，「你只是沒有真的和大家一樣，想唱歌就唱歌想跳舞就跳舞，但是你的心裡感覺愉快。」

「這個論點缺乏實證支持，艦長，你不能代替我的心理狀態發言。」

「對，我不能，」Kirk在自己有所意識之前放低了聲音，那讓那些沒有滑出嘴角的「我只是可以從你柔和的眼角、不那麼尖銳的動作、比平常鬆懈的防禦和對，就是那個勾起了一點點的嘴唇讀出你很愉快」之類句子濃縮成了一個含糊不清的「隨你高興怎麼說，」Krik盯著瓦肯人臉上的神情從不滿迅速轉變為困惑──雖然這表情的變化只顯現在眉毛挑起的細微角度上，他在這更演變為一個哲學或Spock式的（沒完沒了）辯證耐力賽（結果大致可以分成Kirk投降或他請求／命令Spock閉嘴）前聳了聳肩，「我只是喜歡這個。」

Spock蹙起眉，「我不明白，艦長。如果我沒有誤解的話，你的意思是，你喜歡我感覺、」他在那雙凝視自己的藍色眼眸前突然安靜下來，Kirk眼中明亮的笑意和那些無可辯駁的溫暖像在這一瞬間褪去所有遮蔽，燦爛得令人無法忽視，Spock把句尾幾個音節隨著喉嚨突生的小小硬塊一起嚥了回去，在自覺自己臉上的表情無疑可以稱作微笑之前，他說，以一種他絕對不會承認的柔軟，「我想，我的確感覺愉快，Jim。」

「那很好，Spock，」Kirk輕聲說，伸出手輕拍了下Spock垂在身側的手背，「非常好。」視線轉向前方，螢幕上那道炫麗的光帶只剩下稀薄的影子，Kirk看著艦橋上某些船員們臉上若有所失的表情，好笑地搖搖頭，「Chekov，設定航線，M-H-14；Mr. Sulu，」斜前方的舵手沉穩回應，Kirk微微一笑。  
「出發。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]俄國傳統民謠（Катюша；Katyusha），歌詞描寫少女思念出征愛人的心情。  
> [2]「ごらんあれが竜飛岬北のはずれと」，歌詞出自〈津軽海峡冬景色，石川さゆり〉。  
> [3]「When the dog bites, When the bee stings」，歌詞出自〈My Favorite Things, The Sound of Music〉  
> [4]「Straight ahead,Not to delay or be misled」，歌詞出自〈Hello, Little Girl, Into the Woods〉  
> [5]「You can dance, you can jive.」「Leave them burning and then you're gone」，歌詞出自〈Dancing Queen, ABBA〉  
> [6]「Bali Ha'i 」，歌詞出自〈South Pacific, the Musical〉  
> [7]「Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.」，歌詞出自〈Don't be Cruel, Elvis Presley〉  
> [8]「I Don't Wanna Be Tied」，歌詞出自〈I Don't Wanna Be Tiedl, Elvis Presley〉  
> [9]「Barynya，barynya，sudarynya-barynya～」，歌詞出自俄國傳統民謠〈Барыня〉。  
> [10]「You're stayin'alive, stayin'alive. Ah ha ha ha ha」，歌詞出自〈Staying alive, Bee Gees〉  
> [11]「Somewhere over the rainbow」，歌詞出自〈Over the rainbow, Wizard Of Oz〉  
> [12]「Heigh Ho」，歌詞出自〈Heigh Ho, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs〉  
> [13]「Singing, My Angel of Music」，歌詞出自〈Phantom of the Opera, the Phantom of the Opera〉


End file.
